


Twisted, Part Two

by exbex



Series: Twisted [2]
Category: due South
Genre: D/s, Dark, Drug Addiction, M/M, Sexual Assault (attempted), Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please check the tags.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Twisted, Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the tags.

There's not much Ray has ever been afraid of, especially since he's started turning tricks. He can fight better than any John he's ever come across, and he used to carry a knife. When he traded up to more high-class work, the clients could be a little nastier, but they weren't as dangerous.

Ray figures he's probably gotten soft in Vecchio's penthouse. He should have seen this coming. Spinelli wasn't just another goon; the guy was a serious creep. If Ray had been on guard enough to notice, Vecchio would've taken him seriously, Ray's pretty sure of it. He's cursing himself now, crawling around on the floor in the dark, trying to avoid Spinelli. He barely got out of his hold; the guy's big. Ray's shaking like a leaf, and he has to bite down on his lip to keep from whimpering.

"Kowalski." It's Vecchio's voice, and Ray's stomach does a little relief lurch when the lights go up and he sees Vecchio's feet. He crawls out from under the table, and then he gets really scared, because Vecchio might actually be crazy pissed off. Vecchio's never passed him around like a party favor, but for all Ray knows he could've given his goons the go-ahead. And it's one thing to smart off at Vecchio and get slapped or roughed up when he wants a go at Ray. It's another thing to seriously displease him. Ray's never done it, but he's seen what happens to guys who do.

Vecchio just walks toward him and takes him by the chin, but not rough. He squints. "Spinelli try to fuck you?"

Ray just nods; his mouth is dry and he doesn't trust himself to speak. Vecchio's eyes get hard. "Go into the bedroom. Take your clothes off, lay down on your stomach on the bed. I'll be back in fifteen."

Ray does as he's told, and waits.

Vecchio comes back. Ray can't tell his mood, and he doesn't dare turn his head to see Vecchio's face. He feels his heartrate slow down when Vecchio straddles him and starts rubbing slow circles on his back. He's also murmuring things in Italian. It's one of the weird habits that shows up occasionally now that Vecchio owns him. Ray has no idea what he's saying, but he figures it's like a racehorse owner rubbing down his prize thoroughbred.

He hears the definite pop of the cap on the lube bottle, and Vecchio works him open and then slides his cock in, fucking him through the mattress. He doesn't come, just buries his face in the sheets.

Vecchio rolls him over and takes him by the throat. “Look at me,” he says. Ray obeys and Vecchio squeezes his throat. Not hard, but just enough to send a message. Mine. “I got you,” he says, staring Ray down. There it is; that relief, the kind that seems to surge through his veins and reminds him of what it’s like to get high. He gasps and thrusts his hips upwards, unable to help himself. Vecchio gets that slow grin and takes Ray in hand, getting him off with just a few strokes.

Vecchio leaves and then returns with a warm moist towel. Ray drifts off to sleep after Vecchio shoos him under the covers, and his dreams contain the last person he expects to see.


End file.
